El Arco y la Cuchilla de la Venganza
by VaynexTalon
Summary: ¡Talon x Vayne Fanfic!


" El engaño es una elección, no un error ".

Eso dicen, y tal parece ser que en este caso fue bastante acertado. Talon, apegado a las leyes noxianas, sin saber qué era el recibir afecto, solo encontraba alivio en el acto de robar y asesinar, no era alguien quien luchara por el honor al bando al que pertenecía, lo hacía más bien como un simple trabajo, claro, no le molestaba del todo, había ganado cierto respeto hacia la familia Du Couteau a lo largo de su tiempo al servicio de la ya nombrada familia. Su único objetivo hasta el momento era el de encontrar al general Du Couteau y así vengar la desaparición de éste.

Sin embargo, hay quiénes luchan por la justicia propia, y pocos son los que han sido reconocidos de renombre. Shauna Vayne era una de esas personas. Creció en el centro de la élite demaciana, alegre y obstinada, creía que el mundo era uno sin ninguna clase de inconveniente, incluso si su propio padre intentó convencerla de lo contrario. Todo tranquilo hasta que "esa" noche llegó. Una malvada bruja se escurrió entre la guardia de su familia, ¿su objetivo? Asesinar a su padre, nadie ha de saber porqué. Sin embargo, terminó torturando a todo miembro a su paso sin remordimiento alguno. Ese acontecimiento hizo que en Vayne surgiera un odio contra quienes abusaran de la magia en contra de lo que se supone que fuese correcto, ahí fue cuando decidió convertirse en la Cazadora Nocturna. Vengaza, sólo eso se veía en su mirada.

VAYNE PoV*: " Persiguiendo a la Venganza ".

Era una noche como cualquier otra, solo buscando venganza. A estas alturas, Vayne ya una mujer hecha y derecha, tenía claros sus propios objetivos. Según había investigado, la supuesta asesina de sus seres queridos había sido la mismísima maga oscura, LeBlanc, quién era reconocida por haber fundado la Organización Rosa Negra, era obviamente noxiana...Sí, de Noxus, el nombre de ese gobierno opresor, el cuál hacía que en Vayne creciera un odio aún más profundo.

— Hoy ha de ser el día en el que estoy un paso más cerca de conseguir mi propia venganza —. Solo en eso pensaba, en este momento se dirigía directamente a Noxus, nada de investigar, ya estaba harta de eso, estaba completamente convencida de que la asesina había sido LeBlanc, la Maquiavélica.

Tal como planeaba, entraría al centro de Noxus, obviamente intentando no ser capturada por algún asesino o algo por el estilo. El viaje hacia esta ciudad no tomó mucho, la verdad. En un par de horas ya estaba en el límite entre lo que sería su lucha definitiva, o la cobardía extrema por la venganza propia.

Talon & Vayne PoV: " Sólo un renegado ".

El asesino se encontraba de guardia en los alrededores del centro de Noxus, como siempre. Era algo llevado a su idea, siempre solo, acompañado únicamente de su cuchilla. Todo tranquilo, otros guardias rondaban por el lugar, algunos reordenando turnos de vigilia, lo usual. Se le hacía aburrido de vez en cuando hasta que escuchó gritos a lo lejos. Enseguida decidió ir a ver por su cuenta. A la entrada de la zona central de la ciudad, se encontraba la cazadora, siendo acechada por otros 5 asesinos, quienes desafortunadamente la habían descubierto infiltrándose.

Si bien la superaban en número, Vayne ya se las había arreglado para asesinar a unos cuantos guardias, pero cada vez se agotaba más, perdiendo la puntería de vez en cuando. Todo normal hasta que uno de los asesinos hizo un movimiento rápido, queriendo apuñalarla por la espalda, pero aparentemente falló, cayendo al suelo inmediatamente muerto, ante esto, Vayne miró hacia todos lados, buscando al responsable de eso, pero no distiguía bien, solo veía una rápida sombra. Se trataba de Talon, el asesino, quién se dirigió rápidamente hacia los otro 4 soldados con su habilidad definitiva, rodeándolos entre varias cuchillas, y matándolos a los pocos segundos. Luego de unos segundos, Vayne puso finalmente reaccionar, estaba algo asustada, no entendía bien qué estaba ocurriendo, ¿un noxiano ayudando a una demaciana? No...No tenía sentido. — "Ha de ser  
una trampa" —. Pensó rápidamente antes de apuntar al contrario con su ballesta, rodeándolo para poder verle el rostro, mayormente cubierto por una capa.

— ¿Quién eres? —. Preguntó seca, esa voz fría, solo demostrando desconfianza hasta en la mirada.

Ante esto, Talon no hizo ningún solo movimiento, no planeaba herir a nadie más, extraño. — Me llaman "La Sombra de la Navaja", pero me llamo Talon —. Respondió sin más. — ¿Cómo te haces llamar tú? —. Preguntó él ahora, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

— ...¿? —. Vayne arqueó una ceja, una pregunta poco común, sin duda. — ...Me llamo Shau...Vayne, mi nombre es Vayne —. Contestó algo confundida, sin quitarle la ballesta de en frente. Repentinamente recordó el hecho de que sin duda era noxiano, le hizo preguntarse el porqué la ayudó. — Contesta, ¿por qué me ayudaste? —. Manteniendo ese tono inquietante.

— Odiaba a esos sujetos... —. Luego la miró fijamente. — Además no es bueno recibir así a la gente —. Dijo con algo de gracia.

Vayne no rió, no hizo expresión alguna, desconfiaba al 100%, quién sabe qué pretendía el asesino con todo esto, se preguntó.

Por alguna razón el asesino no hizo movimiento sospechoso alguno, esto le hizo pensar a Vayne que quizás la ballesta no sería de utilidad, bajó el arma, pero sin bajar la guardia.

— Haz de ser alguien muy valiente si te atreves a invadir Noxus completamente sola, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Vayne? —. Preguntó nuevamente, así sin más.

— Haces demasiadas preguntas. Una respuesta, "venganza", nada más... —. No creyó necesario el darle detalles, menos a alguien a quién apenas se había encontrado y que encima era noxiano.

— Ah, entonces tenemos objetivos bastante similares —.

Con esto la cazadora quedó completamente confundida, probablemente era uno de esos asesinos renegados, no ha de ser tan malo, ¿verdad?. Luego de intercambiar un par de preguntas y respuestas más, ambos dejaron en claro los objetivos del otro. La mismísima Vayne creyó ya haber depositado algo de confianza, lo mismo hizo el asesino.

Y así, fue, ya había confianza, algo gracioso. — ...Vaya, supongo que después de todo esto, he de deberte mi propia vida, quizás —.  
Dijo la cazadora, ya un poco más relajada.

— Sí...Como ya haz de saber, soy un asesino de Noxus, y conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano. Si hay algo que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo, de verdad —. Era despreocupado, hasta la manera en que afilaba su cuchilla lo era, por alguna razón a la cazadora le agradaba, pero no era capáz de aceptarlo, ella era diferente.

— Solo...Quiero vengar a mis seres queridos, necesito asesinar a LeBlanc, esa maldita bruja mató a toda mi familia sin remoridimiento alguno —. Presionó un poco sus manos al confesar eso, no tenía ni idea de porqué recordaba el pasado de tal manera, no le agradaba la idea de volver a ser igual de sensible que hace unos años atrás.

— LeBlanc, sí...Es quién gobierna este lugar junto a Swain, ya sabes, ese viejete —. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, le hacía gracia referirse a la gente con esos términos vulgares. — Puedo ayudarte, claro, si es que quieres. Ambos buscamos venganza, ¿qué dices? —. Le propuso, ofreciéndole una mano en señal de acuerdo.

"Confiar en alguien más", le parecía una mala idea, pero al ver la clase de persona que era el asesino, le llamaba la atención en un sentido, no parecía alguien malo, a pesar de su apariencia y eso, sin más aceptó, después de todo el quería vengaza, también. Con esto Vayne tomó su mano y la agitó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, la cuál Talon notó inmediatamente.

— Así que quienes buscamos venganza también han de sonreír, ¿cada cuánto tiempo sueles hacerlo? —. Preguntó, queriendo molestarla.

— T-Te equivocas, yo no he sonreído, haz de estar algo ciego...Sí, ciego. —. Dijo tratando de ocultar un leve rubor que se revelaba en sus pálidas mejillas, las cosas ya estaban animándose un poco.

Talon & Vayne PoV: "Infiltrados".

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde el incidente con los asesinos, era bastante tarde, Talon y Vayne rondaron por varios lugares de la ciudad, para llegar donde la Rosa Negra se encontraba, aparentemente hablaron de diversos temas, no solo de sus tristes pasados, todo bien hasta que Vayne comenzó a sentirse más débil, poco a poco.

— Oye...¿Crees que podamos descansar un poco? —. No quiso revelar el hecho de que estaba cansada, era algo orgullosa, después de todo.

A Talon le sorprendió un poco esa pregunta, no se la esperaba. — Claro, claro. Tienes tiempo, digo, "tenemos". Mañana a las 12 de la noche pasarán unas tropas dirigidas por LeBlanc. Yo podría emboscar mientras tú te encargas de encontrar a la bruja, yo te alcanzaré. ¿Qué opinas? —.

Un buen plan, sin duda, no podía negarlo. Así que asintió levemente, tomando asiento tranquilamente. Estaban en un callejón, no los encontrarían fácilmente. Estaba tan agotada que no tardó en ser atrapada por el sueño, al par de minutos ya estaba completamente dormida, indefensa, pero por alguna razón no le importaba, Talon ya le agradaba, no podía negarlo.

El asesino acababa de darse cuenta que estaba ya dormida. — Vaya mujer, bueno, supongo que todo lo que tengo que hacer es vigilar, como siempre —. Rió un poco, no le molestaba, ella le agradaba, al igual. Era una extraña pero agradable sensación.

Sin duda alguna fue una larga noche, pero no era razón para estar cansado, al menos no en el caso de asesino, era difícil que se cansara. Ya estaba amaneciendo y apenas las primeras tropas ya empezaban a rondar, era hora de moverse.

Talon se dirigió rápida, pero silenciosamente donde se encontraba Vayne, quién seguía durmiendo. La agitó un poco, esto hizo que se despertara de inmediato, pero lentamente, abrio sus ojos con algo de dificutad. — ...¿Qué rayos?...Ah, eres tú —. Dijo, en un tono algo aburrido.

— ¿Así es cómo vas a agradecerme por haberte cubierto la espalda toda la noche? —. El tono del asesino fue algo serio esta vez.

La cazadora, incrédula, casi se larga a reír. ¿Un asesino cuidando de ella? No le cabía en la cabeza. — Es imposible que tú hicieras eso, apenas y cuidas de ti mis... —. Cortó sus palabras repentinamente, creyó haber recordado que apenas se sentó en ese lugar cayó completamente rendida ante el cansancio, quizás Talon no estaba mintiéndole esta vez. — Ah, entonces tú sí... —. No quiso terminar la frase, no lo quería creer.

— ¿Ahora me crees o no? Puedo ser un asesino, sí, pero también soy capáz de hacer otras cosas más aparte de robar y acuchillar —. Seguía con ese tono serio, le molestaba un poco el hecho de que la gente solo lo juzgara por ser lo que era.

— Sí, te "creo", de eso ni te preocupes —. No quería agradecerle, tal parecía ser que su orgullo era demasiado. Al final simplemente decidió ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida del callejón. — Gracias —. Murmuró, pero bastó para que el asesino la escuchase. Ahora solo quedaba encontrar un camino "libre" para finamente llegar a la Rosa Negra.

Talon solo se quedó callado, tal vez la cazadora no era tan desagradable como pensaba. — Sígueme, será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí —. Dijo, finalmente adelantándosele. Había un largo camino por recorrer.

Y así fue como asesino y cazadora se adentraron al centro de Noxus, saltando e infiltrándose entre los muchos muros que formaban la temible ciudad. De vez en cuando debieron enfrentarse a guardias que bloqueaban el paso en algunos callejones, así fue como las horas pasaban, pero era difícil notar qué hora del día era, la ciudad completa estaba cubierta por las tinieblas, no había rastro de luz alguno, todo estaba saturado con ese aire de malicia, uno que jamás podría irse, solo era fácil darse cuenta cuando era de noche, eso porque todo era oscuro, y obviamente la temperatura cambiaba, era todo demasiado frío, y era cuando más se llenaba de asesinos por las calles. Luego de varios enfrentamientos, unos más complicados que otros, finalmente llegaron a lo más profundo de toda la ciudad, en ese lugar, estaba la Rosa Negra, no faltaba mucho para que las tropas de LeBlanc salieran a rondar.

Era hora de ponerse realmente serios en eso. Así que Talon decidió tomar la iniciativa con su plan. — Escucha bien, solo faltan un par de minutos para que las tropas de asesinos salgan, tienes que estar muy atenta a mis movimientos, si fallas, mueres. Es así —. Eso era algo que Vayne tenía más que claro, ya había tenido esa clase de experiencias anteriormente.

Esperaron unos diez minutos, hasta que finalmente una de las compuertas de la extraña edificación se abrió, dejando salir a varios asesinos. Talon sonrió ante esto, era la hora de hacer lo que de algún modo le apasionaba, asesinar. Y así fue como se dirigió dando un salto, para eventualmente convertirse en lo se podría llamar una "máquina de matar". En esto Vayne rápidamente dio un salto, y se infiltró entre la masacre, la cual no llegaba a su fin. En parte le preocupaba un poco el asesino, "matar o morir", así era, y honestamente Talon era el único quién estaba de su lado en ese momento. El olor a sangre, y los gritos de inmenso sufrimiento saturaban el lugar, todo tornándose de un color carmesí. Así continuó la persecución, hasta que rápidamente entró por la compuerta, la cual estaba por cerrarse, era momento de separarse hasta quién sabe cuándo, de aquí en adelante el cuidado era crucial, se acercaba cada vez más a lo que tanto anhelaba, la venganza pura...

Talon PoV: " Una sombra carmesí ".

Sangre, eso era lo único que se podía ver y oler al mismo tiempo, una sola cuchilla atravesando las entrañas de tropas completas, todo a causa de una sola persona, Talon. Gritos y más gritos, por alguna extraña razón este ambiente era algo que le causaba cierto agrado, uno bastante peculiar, eso no lo detenía, claro está. Ya habiendo asesinado a la mayoría, quizo adelantarse un poco, tenía un promesa que cumplir, después de todo. Y así fue cuando nuevamente activó su habilidad definitiva, en cosa de segundos, más cuchillas aparecieron alrededor de los pocos soldados que quedaban en el lugar, les esperaba una muerte más dolorosa que a los que ya yacían muertos en el frío suelo. Así fue cuando estas cuchillas regresaron hacia su dueño, quién nuevamente era visible. El asesino solo miró a sus alrededores, asegurándose de que no lo emboscaran o algo. Por alguna razón, miró sus manos...Completamente rojas, lo mismo sucedía con su atuendo, estaba acostumbrado, hace mucho había estado planeando traicionar a los suyos por el bien propio, por otro lado, el encuentro con la cazadora fue algo bastante inesperado, pero no le incomodaba, todo lo contrario, le agradaba. El haber encontrado a alguien con objetivos parecidos le hacía sentirse de una manera diferente, un sentimiento que de momento no conocía.

Esas fueron todas las cosas que fue pensando a medida que limpiaba su cuchilla, debía de lucir más decente, pensaba. Luego de esto decidió ponerse nuevamente en marcha, y así fue cuando saltó otro de los muros de la edificación, buscando alguna especie de entrada, esto tomó más minutos de los esperados, hasta que en la parte trasera encontró una pequeña falla en una de las varias compuertas que llevaban al interior del lugar. Entró inmediatamente, no podía ser descubierto por ningún modo, ya dentro se apegó rápida y silenciosamente a uno de las paredes, no sabía bien dónde dirigirse, probablemente Vayne estaba al otro lado del edificio, aún más desorientada que él, esto hacía que se preocupara un poco por ella, pero, ¿por qué?, ¿acaso será que estaba conociendo lo que la gente llama "afecto por el otro"? Pensó que sí, pero era algo que por más nuevo o incómodo que fuese, le agradaba. "Quería" encontrarla pronto.

— ..."Si fallas, mueres" —. Fueron las palabras que repentinamente aparecieron en su cabeza, desviando sus pensamientos, lo tenía claro, así que dio un respiro y comenzó a caminar lentamente, pero claro, el sonido que su capa, compuesta de más cuchillas, hacía difícil que avanzara si hacer ruido alguno. Aunque la verdad el lugar parecía estar desolado, pero no debía bajar la guardia, al menos no hasta llegar al centro de la primera planta, ahí debían de estar las escaleras que llevaban a lo más profundo de la edificación. ¿Y quién estaba ahí? Exacto, LeBlanc, quién sorpresivamente ya esperaba la llegada de esos dos, pero no estaba sola, también estaba quién compartía el mando con ella, Swain el Estratega.

Vayne PoV: " Una búsqueda desesperada ".

Estaba perdida, era un lugar enorme y oscuro, no le agradaba, podía sentir la escencia de la magia negra en todo el lugar, eso la irritaba, y en parte le molestaba no tener al asesino cerca, sentía que faltaba esa sombra que la guiaba, la cual le agradaba a pesar de actuar de manera tan desagradable frente a él, pero no podemos culparla, no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con gente de manera tan cercana como lo hacía en ese entonces. Suspiró se estaba rindiendo, ¿cuánto más debía caminar?, ¿cuántos puertas más debía de cruzar? No lo sabía, solo quería encontrar pronto al asesino, estaba enferma de ese lugar.

Repentinamente detuvo su andar y miró sus manos, estaban algo mal heridas, pero no le importó, sólo se cuestionaba el porqué tanto interés en Talon. — ...¿"Afecto"? —. Pensó a la vez que un montón de recuerdos llenaban su cabeza, era algo que, al contrario de Talon, ella sí conocía, pero a lo largo de los años lo había ido olvidando. Presionó sus manos a la vez que sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, sus emociones, las cuales ya estaban casi nulas, por alguna razón volvían a ella, solo un poco. Ya habiendo recuperado su compostura, se sentía mejor. Al igual que el asesino, también "quería" encontrarlo pronto, así que decidió ponerse en marcha nuevamente.

Cruzó por más y más pasillos, el lugar sí que era enorme, de vez en cuando se encontró con guardias rondando el lugar, pero de momento decidió evadir el combate, si peleaba, las cosas se pondrían peor para ella, incluso sabiendo que obviamente LeBlanc ya sabía que dos intrusos estaban ahí, queriendo buscar la completa venganza. Y así, hundida en sus pensamientos, fue cuando llegó al centro de la planta, unas escaleras estaban al centro del lugar, las cuales iban hacía abajo, eran tan profundas que no veía fin alguno. — Vamos Talon, ¿dónde te has metido? —. Se preguntó, en ese momento no supo qué mas hacer, solo tenía la opción de esperar a quién tanto quería ver en ese entonces.

Talon & Vayne PoV: " ¿También tú? ".

El asesino tampoco veía fin en la inmensa cantidad de pasillos por los que estaba pasando, todos eran iguales, de vez en cuando se confundía con facilidad, pero eso no lo detenía, sentía que en sí, estaba llegando a su destino, y así fue, luego de un largo rato caminando, escurriéndose entre más pasillos, llegó a su destino, el centro de la planta, no había nadie ahí, aparentemente. Caminó hacia las escaleras, hasta que una voz familiar hizo que se sobresaltara por completo.

— Vaya, por fin llegas, por un momento creí que me traicionarías —. Era Vayne, quién había estado mirando a través de una de las ventanas que se encontraban bastante cercanas al techo, quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada ahí. Terminando de decir eso, dio un salto, cayendo ligeramente en el suelo, ya reincorporada, se apresuró a llegar donde se encontraba el asesino, algo perplejo.

Talon ignoró todo eso y solo atinó a desviar la mirada. — Más te vale que estés bien, ya...Estaba preocupándome, claro, quién sabe porqué —. Y con eso se quedó callado, esperando alguna respuesta.

Vayne lo miró con cara de: "¿Y este qué?", no se esperaba una reacción tan suave como la que acababa de ver, claro, no le incomodaba, todo lo contrario, algo en ella le hacía sentir aliviada, al parecer se sentían de igual forma, raro pero cierto. — Claro que estoy bien, tonto, la que debería estar haciendo esa pregunta soy yo —. Solo eso le dijo, hasta que un profundo silencio se apoderó del lugar. Todo así hasta que ambos se miraron y dijeron casi al unísono: — ¿Entonces tú también...? —. Cortaron su habla al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez Talon decidió dar la iniciativa.

— Sí, yo...Estaba preocupado por ti, ya sabes...Jaja —. Eso lo avergonzó un poco, pero luego suspiró y la miró fijamente. — Escucha, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué estoy sintiendo ahora, pero algo es seguro y es que...Por alguna razón se siente bien —. Esto dejó aún más perpleja a la cazadora, quién no sabía cómo responderle.

— A-Ah...Sí, puedo decir lo mismo, Je...Incluso mírate, estás todo ensangrentado y hueles de lo peor, ¿cómo no preocuparme? También tengo sentimientos, o eso creo... —. Esta vez ella desvió la mirada hasta que el asesino se le acercó un poco, se veía algo amenazante, era algo torpe para esas cosas. Obviamente Vayne lo miró, algo asustada.

— Desde ahora en adelante, siento que ambos deberíamos cuidar la espalda del otro —. Una propuesta extraña, pero sabía a qué se refería..."Cuidar a quién le tienes afecto" era gracioso, un noxiano queriendo casi salir con una demaciana, no le importaba, es más, parecía algo lindo, hasta provocó que un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

— Claro...Suena a una buena idea, supongo... —. Esta vez fue ella quién se sonrojó, pero, lo encontraba extraño, aunque quizás no era malo que sus emociones retornaran a ella gracias a un asesino a sangre fría, así que solo atinó a asentir con su cabeza. — Gracias...De verdad —. Solo eso dijo.

Talon sonrió un poco ante esto, se sentía más confiado ahora, teniendo a alguien quién cuidase de él en cierto sentido. — No es nada, ni lo menciones —. Y con esto se alejó de ella, dirigiéndose a la escaleras. — Vamos, será mejor que nos apresuremos si lo que más anhelamos es acabar con nuestra propia pesadilla —. Dijo, con ese tono de gracia tan típico en él.

La cazadora agitó su cabeza torpemente ante eso. — ¿Eh? Oh...Claro, como digas —. Dijo Vayne finalmente volviendo a su mundo, ya casi se estaba dejando llevar.

Y así fue como ambos comenzaron a bajar escalón por escalón, cada vez más cerca, iba a ser una batalla difícil, sin duda, pero estaban confiados del uno al otro, era una muy buena señal. Por otro lado, LeBlanc y Swain ya estaban esperando a su llegada.

LeBlanc & Swain PoV: " La espera ".

Era un gran salón, rodeado de instrumentos y armas relacionadas con la magia negra, estanterías repletas de libros de hechizería, y claro, Swain y LeBlanc sentados, uno en frente del otro, parecían confiados, claro, LeBlanc lo estaba más que él, tal parece ser que confiaba demasiado en sus técnicas de engaño, las cuáles siempre llevaban a la perdición a quiénes se atrevían a enfrentarla.

— Hm hm, tal parecer ser que ese par de tontos se están acercando a su muerte, hahaha. Sin duda será divertido engañarlos —. Dijo la bruja al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a reír, el nombre de "La Maquiavélica" realmente le quedaba bien.

— No seas tonta, tampoco deberíamos de confiarnos —. Esta vez quién habló fue Swain, acariciando un poco a su cuervo, Beatríz, su voz desgastada lo hacía completamente reconocible, al contrario de LeBlanc, como estratega, era normal que se tomara las cosas de manera algo más seria.

— Claro que no, solo estoy cansada de esperar. Por otro lado ya quiero ver la cara de esa tonta cazadora retorcida del dolor, igual a la de su estúpido padre. Y claro, también está ese asesino con sus cuchillas, ambos caerán en el engaño —. Otra vez ese tono de malicia en su voz. En esto, Swain solo asintió dejando la habitación en un silencio casi irrompible.

Talon & Vayne VS. Darius PoV: " El arco y la cuchilla ".

Una larga y profunda escalera, parecía un pozo sin fondo, literalmente, y lo más inconveniente de todo era que cada vez de iba oscureciendo más. La cazadora sólo suspiró a lo que el asesino atinó a mirarla de reojo.

Ahí fue cuando éste se atrevió a hablarle luego de varios minutos. — Y...¿Qué es lo que harás cuando hayamos conseguido nuestra propia venganza? —. Fue bastante directo con esa pregunta, eso produjo que Vayne detuviera el paso de golpe, una buena pregunta, ¿qué es lo que iba a hacer?

— ...La verdad yo...No lo sé, seguir haciendo lo que hago, pero con menos sentido —. Hablaba de exterminar a quiénes usaran la magia con fines maléficos, era a lo que se dedicaba, pero, jamás se había cuestionado el qué haría si se vengaba, eso la asustaba, su vida perdería algo de sentido, y eso definitivamente era algo que no quería.

— Ah, entiendo, supongo que hemos de estar iguales —. Esta vez Talon fue serio, era difícil vivir una vida sin propósitos y solo derramando sangre, es algo de lo que cualquiera se aburriría algún día.

Otra vez el silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por el caminar de la cazadora, aún no sabía si la venganza era suya, por lo que decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Era raro, sentía un vacío que la incomodaba demasiado, a pesar de evadir el tema a toda costa, ¿quién o qué podía darle sentido a todo eso? Apenas y conocía al asesino, y la caza de magos y criaturas era algo que ya la tenía harta en cierto sentido, siempre haciéndolo de manera monótona, horrible, pensaba.

Esta vez fue Talon quién detuvo el paso. — ¿Sabes?, también me pregunto qué rumbo seguirá cada uno, ya sabes... —. Vayne no supo responder a eso, le agradaba, sí, pero el hecho de que fuesen de bandos rivales hacía las cosas complicadas, odiaba eso, una pequeña parte de ella quería seguir viéndolo, y él se sentía de la misma manera.

— Quizás, podamos...Seguir viéndonos, eso es algo que nadie sabe —. La cazadora fue cortante, por lo que el asesino guardó el completo silencio.

Y así fue como siguieron bajando escalones, estuvieron así por un poco más de una hora, hasta que llegaron a una gran compuerta, se veía cerrada, pero no lo estaba, así que ambos se pusieron en guardia y abrieron dicha puerta al mismo tiempo, asesino y cazadora apuntando con sus respectivas armas, todo estaba en silencio hasta que una grave tuvo que arruinarles la tranquilidad, con cuya voz, se escuchaba un ruido pesado, como si se estuviese arrastrando algo pesado.

Se trataba de Darius, la Mano de Noxus y actual "guardián" de los gobernadores de dicho estado. — Así que una demaciana se atreve a entrar a tierras enemigas, directo a la muerte... —. Eso dijo mirando a la cazadora, luego miró a Talon, con una mirada de completo desprecio. — Y tú, sabandija traidora...Ambos de ustedes pagarán el precio con la muerte, siendo ejecutados —. Y eso dijo al mismo tiempo que se dirigió hacia Vayne lo más rápido que podía, quería atraerla con su hacha para poder rematarla, pero la cazadora fue más rápida dando una voltereta hacia su derecha, a lo que Talon, atento, se lanzó contra Darius apuntando su cuchilla y tratando de penetrar su armadura, claro, apenas y pudo hacerle un ranguño.

— Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos acostumbrado a pelear juntos, ¿no Vayne? —. Preguntó, a lo que la cazadora asintió silenciosamente, a la vez que apuntaba varios proyectiles al enemigo, el cual ya estaba recuperado y preparando su próximo ataque.

— Par de tontos...¡Pagarán! —. Esta vez fue más rápido, Talon apenas se recuperaba de su ataque, tenía a Darius en frente, el cual estaba apunto de enterrar parte de su hacha en el asesino, a lo que Vayne se cruzó entre ambos, recibiendo algo de daño, pero al mismo tiempo, apuntando otro par de proyectiles al rostro de Darius. Hecho eso Vayne cayó al suelo de rodillas, podía seguir, pero estaba sangrando un poco, pasaría con el tiempo. Eso sí, el asesino parecía preocupado, pero a la vez molesto por no haber sido tan atento.

— No debes preocuparte, e-estaré bien —. Le dijo la cazadora mientras apuntaba al rostro de Darius. — Intenta atacarlo por la espalda, yo me encargo de dispararle en el torzo, mis proyectiles podrán con él —. Le advirtió a la vez que se reincorporada.

— Bien, es hora de que llueva sangre, entonces... —. Y con eso, Talon activó su habilidad definitiva, una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, dirigiéndose hacia la espalda de Darius, el cual estaba algo confundido, tratando de ver dónde había ido el cazador, todo tranquilo para el hasta que sintió un corte profundo cerca de su cuello, y luego le causó más daño apenas sus cuchillas retornaron a él, dejándolo medianamente herido.

— Ahora es mi turno, y el final —. Ahora fue Vayne quién activo su definitiva, sacando su ballesta, la cual llevaba en su espalda, dio una voltereta, también haciéndose invisible, y en el momento de aparecer, ya estaba al costado de Darius, el cual estaba sangrando demasiado, Vayne lanzó todos los proyectiles que pudo, y al mismo tiempo Talon seguía acuchillándolo, un dúo de daño enorme, era suficiente para asesinarlo, Vayne estaba apunto de acabarlo cuando Talon se percató de algo y se abalanzó sobre ésta, desviando el proyectil, a lo que la cazadora jadeó un poco y luego lo miró molesta.

— ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces? ¡Hay que acabarlo en este instante! —. Dijo al mismo tiempo que trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Talon, los cuales la sostenían firmemente.

El asesino negó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. — Podré estar traicionando al estado que me dio una "vida", pero eso no es razón para asesinar a alguien que no tiene nada que ver con mis asuntos —. Y con eso Vayne se rindió, quedó algo sorprendida con la decisión del asesino, pero tenía que respetarla, suspirando. Con esto Talon se levantó y se dirigió hacia Darius, el cual estaba agonizando.

— Solo te perdonaré la vida, eso no te da el derecho a escuchar mis razones —. Fue todo lo que dijo, abandonando la habitación y abriendo la siguiente puesta, esperando a Vayne, quién se estaba levantando con un poco de dificultad. Luego de eso pasó por alto el cuerpo de Darius, siguiendo a Talon.

— Noxus reinará, ya verán...Urghh —. Y eso fue todo lo que Darius pudo decir antes de quedar completamente inconsciente.

Ya ambos fuera de esa extraña habitación, Vayne miró a Talon de reojo, con una expresión de molestia. — ...Eres un idiota —. Y siguió caminando, pero cayó al suelo, la herida que tenía en su brazo derecho seguía sangrando. — Maldición...A este paso ya no me quedarán fuerzas para... —. Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el mismo asesino, quién cortó un trozo de su capa y lo amarró alrededor de la herida.

— ...Te servirá para parar el sangrado, claro, será temporal. Y no agradezcas —. A lo que la cazadora solo pudo suspirar, se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

— Eres un tonto por perdonarle la vida a ese miserable, pero de todas maneras te doy las gracias —. Y solo eso dijo, Talon, obviamente mantuvo el silencio, y ambos siguieron caminando, solo quedaba llegar a lo más profundo del edificio, la batalla final se acercaba más y más.

Vayne & Talon VS. LeBlanc & Swain PoV: " Traición, un arma de doble filo ".

Ya no había más escaleras, por suerte, ahora era como si estuviesen en otro edificio diferente, con más pasillos y compuertas, era extraño, pero llamaba la atención de cualquiera.

— He estado aquí de guardia antes, es un completo laberinto, por suerte te topaste conmigo, seguramente ya te hubieses perdido — Dijo Talon, lo que causó que Vayne se sobresaltara un poco, la atrapó algo desprevenida, pero de todas maneras el asesino tenía razón, el lugar era complicado en sí.

— Creo que tu aparición fue buena en otro sentidos —. Agregó Vayne, claro, ella iba más hacia lo emocional, últimamente eso era algo a lo que le estaba dando mucha importnacia, pero no le importaba que fuese así, se sentía cómoda con el asesino, después de todo.

Y así fueron hablando del mismo asunto, se sentían tan a gusto el uno al otro, llegaba a ser lindo, en cierto modo. Todo tranquilo hasta que Talon detuvo el paso frente a una gran puerta, a lo que Vayne reaccionó de la misma manera, torpemente. — Aquí es, Vayne...¿Estás lista? —. El asesino fue serio con la pregunta, había que serlo, era como la batalla de sus vidas.

Vayne asintió rápidamente al mismo tiempo que preparaba su arco, lo mismo hizo Talon con su cuchilla, estaban decididos a luchar incluso si les costaba su propia vida, esa sed de venganza se podía ver claramente en sus miradas. Ambos respiraron profundamente y abrieron la puerta, sin bajar la guardia, para la sorpresa de ambos, los dos gobernadores estaban al centro de la habitación, tal parecía como si los hubiesen estado esperando.

El repentino silencio fue roto por un apludir de manos, el cual porvenía de LeBlanc, quién enseguida fue seguida por Swain. — Felicidades por haber llegado tan lejos, querida Shauna —. Su tono fue hasta burlón, a lo que Vayne frunció el ceño, odiaba ser burlada por sus enemigos, más aún si mencionaban su nombre, le molestaba.

— Esta vez será tu fin, maldita. ¡Pagarás por haberte llevado la vida de toda mi familia! —. Tanta era la ansia por asesinarla que inmediatamente comenzó a lanzar proyectiles, los cuales la maga evadió fácilmente.

Ahora fue Swain quién habló, dirigiéndose a Talon. — Es una pena que un asesino de élite como tú se alíe con una cazadora de segunda mano, todo por venganza, eh. Increíble —. Dijo a la vez que Beatriz, el ave rapiña, se lanzó directamente hacia el asesino. Vayne, dispuesta a defender a su compañero quiso lanzar un par de proyectiles para detener al cuervo, pero LeBlanc fue más rápida, y la atrapó con sus cadenas etéreas, causando daño, obviamente. El asesino también recibió bastante daño por parte del ave, pero aún le quedaban muchas energías a ambos, la batalla apenas comenzaba.

— Esto no será fácil, Talon. Hay que coordinarnos —. Dijo la cazadora a la vez que se reincorporaba junto al asesino. — Muy bien, yo iré contra Swain, es más lento, por lo que puedo evadir sus ataques, lo mismo puedes hacer tú contra LeBlanc, luego...Combinaremos —. El asesino la miró algo sorprendido, era un buen plan, así que decidió hacer caso, y así fue, se abalanzó sobre la maga con su cuchilla, para la suerte del asesino pudo atinar el ataque, provocándole un leve sangrado, lo mismo hizo Vayne con Swain, lanzó varios proyectiles, todos dando en el blanco, cerca del rostro y en el pecho, claro, no estaba muerto, pero sí había quedado bastante débil. La pelea estaba bastante reñida.

— ¿Creen que pueden ganarnos? Veamos si pueden con esto —. Dijo LeBlanc a la vez que activó su copia, completamente identica, ambas se digieron hacia Vayne con su Distorsión, quién apenas pudo evadir su ataque con una voltereta, en eso Swain alzó su mano, queriendo encerrar a Vayne en una de sus cárceles mágicas, pero Talon fue más rápido y lanzó tres de sus cuchillas hacia el anciano, las cuales regresaron rápidamente a sus manos, dejando al mago con graves heridas, no era un oponente tan temible, pero LeBlanc seguía casi ilesa.

— ¡No me dejaré llevar por tus trucos, bruja, Serás purificada y vengaré a mi familia de una vez por todas! —. Y así fue como se abalanzó con su definitiva, no le importaba si le daba al clon o a la original, mientras menos enemigos, mejor. Lamentablemente terminó asesinando al clon, el cuál rió antes de deshacerse, pero Vayne aún tenía tiempo, lanzó una última voltereta, haciéndose invisible nuevamente, lo que hizo fue inesperado, en vez de dispararle a la LeBlanc original, decidió rematar a Swain, quién cayó sangrando al suelo. Una táctica inteligente. — Me encargaré de tu pajarraco luego —. Y con eso LeBlanc se dispuso a defender el cuerpo, ya que Swain había ativado su definitiva justo a tiempo, recuperando parte de su vitalidad.

Ahora era el turno de Talon, activó su definitiva, una bastante precisa, ambos enemigos sangrando y recuperándose, era la oportunidad perfecta, cuchillas rodearon a los magos y retornaron a su capa luego de unos segundos, dejándolos bastante débiles.

— ¡Rápido Vayne, toda tuya! —. A lo que la cazadora disparó con todo el odio posible hacia La Maquiavélica, llegaba a dar miedo, esa sed de venganza estaba completamente desatada, lo mismo hizo Talon con Swain, lo acuchilló una y otra vez, ese odio reflejado hacia el gobernador se podía ver en su mirar. Luego de unos minutos, terminaron la completa masacre, todo estaba lleno de sangre, y ambos estaban jadeando, con heridas en todo el cuerpo, claro, Vayne fue la que más daño recibió, por lo que cayó rendida al suelo.

El asesino se apresuró rápidamente hacia ella, sujetándola en sus brazos. — Ni te atrevas a morir ahora, la venganza en nuestra, tonta —. Estaba preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado, sí, habían conseguido vengarse, pero la cazadora lo tenía más al pendiente.

Vayne jadeó un poco más, quejándose un poco de dolor. — Me ofendes, idiota, no soy tan débil como parezco ser...Yo, eh, te lo agradezco, de nuevo... —. Y así fue como cayó inconsciente, el asesino intetó despertarla, pero fue inútil, ahora las cosas estaban empeorando para Vayne, por lo que se apresuró y la cargó en sus espaldas , saliendo rápidamente del edificio y eventualmente abandonando la desolada ciudad. Ya en un lugar eriazo, dejó a la cazadora recostada, la cual despertó luego de varios minutos, estaba algo mareada, había agotado todos sus resursos, al igual que el asesino, pero ella salió más afectada.

— Lo siento, soy un pésimo defensor, si te hubiese perdido ahí estaría cargando una culpa enorme —. Dijo Talon algo decepcionado de sí mismo. — La próxima vez que luchemos juntos, será mejor, lo prometo...Claro, si es que hay una "próxima" —. Vayne lo miró algo extrañada, el asesino se había abierto un poco más hacia ella, por lo que solo atinó a tomar una de sus manos, débilmente.

— Eres un tonto, no me cansaré de decirlo. Claro que habrá una próxima vez, y no solo una —. Fue ella quién agregó ahora, dirigiéndole por fin una leve sonrisa, a lo que el asesino también respondió con una.

Y así fue como el anochecer se fue adueñando del escenario donde estaban, una linda promesa por parte de ambos, luego de finalmente conseguir venganza, la traición resultó ganando esta vez, nuevamente "ha triunfado el mal".


End file.
